The Darkness' Hunger
by Lady Sethia
Summary: A tale of dark lust, deceit and hunger. Kagome finds herself in a situation she didn’t ask for as she visits her cousin in New Orleans. A web is being spun, will she make it out alive or will it kill her? Pairings: Unknown


Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever own any of the Inu Yasha Characters.

Author's Note: Okay here's the deal, I have no internet so I haven't been able to post any updates. I got lucky this morning and had the beginning of this one with me while at a friend's house. So I figured I would go ahead and post the Prologue. Anyway, I have moved which is the cause of my internet outage. When I get it back up I will have the next two chapters for The Masquerade posted and the next chapter for Morte Ombra posted. Not to mention the first actual chapter for Blood Bound. I may have more than that, but I can't guarantee anything just know that those will be posted.

Anyway, this story is AU and may/may not have some OOC stuff. There will be citrus later in the story, some will not be consented to. You have been warned on that part. As for the pairings, I know who they are but I'm not telling you. I know I'm mean, but this is kind of a surprise type deal so if I say anything that will give it away. Well, I guess I will leave you to it then. Please enjoy and if you have the time, review … It makes me happy. Oh and before I forget, for those reading this on ... If you want the actual 'lemon' scenes either go to or Or you can email me at and I will send them to you via email.

Summary: A tale of dark lust, deceit and hunger. Kagome finds herself in a situation she didn't ask for as she visits her cousin in New Orleans. A web is being spun, will she make it out alive or will it kill her?

The Darkness' Hunger: Prologue

Grey almond shaped eyes nearly squinted shut as she stepped off of the boarding runway into the bright lobby. Quickly she glanced around the large room scanning the large crowd of people for anyone who could help her. Seeing the dark navy blue outfit and nametag she was looking for, she began pushing her way through the mass of people. Making it to the counter she breathed a sigh of relief, she didn't even want to count the times she had almost been knocked down or her things knocked from her hands. "Excuse me, Sir, but I just arrived from Japan on flight twelve thirty six and I was hoping that you could maybe steer me in the direction to pick up my bags." She watched as the man in front of her flipped through some papers, then looked to her and smiled.

"Here we go; you need to go down that corridor." The young man said as he pointed to the hall to her left. "Take the first right, then the second left. Your baggage is still on the plane, but it should be out soon after you get there."

Black tresses bounced as she nodded her head in response. "So first right, second left correct?" At the smile and nod of the man in front of her, she gathered her things and bowed. "Arigato … oh, um I mean thank you." Trying to hide her blush of embarrassment she took off down the hall she was instructed to go down. Her eyes were still downcast as she rounded the corner to the right and collided with a small form. Not wanting to fall on what she just ran into she fell flat on her rear, her papers that she was holding scattering all over the floor. Mentally subduing a cry of pain she opened her eyes and brought her gaze up to meet that of a little girl's. Her jaw dropped in awe as she took in the girl's snow white hair and the most gorgeous light lavender eyes she had ever seen. "Oh, I am so sorry. Are you alright?" She asked after she shook herself from her stupor.

"I am fine." The girl stated as she sat up and began picking up the papers.

Joining the little girl in picking up the papers she noticed a rather large cut on her arm as the white sleeve to her shirt rode up. Slowly she reach out her hand and gently touched the wound, jerking back quickly as the small arm was pulled away. "That's a nasty cut, are you sure I didn't hurt you?" Sighing when the girl nodded she gathered the rest of the papers up. Standing she offered her hand to the girl to help her up, smiling as she accepted. Something shimmered on the floor caught her eyes and they diverted from the girl to it. Seeing a small necklace, she bent down and picked it up. "Hey you almost forgot …" She halted mid sentence as she glanced up and the girl was gone. '_What a strange girl._' With that thought she stood back up and made her way to the baggage pick up.

Kikyo frowned as she entered the baggage claim area and didn't see her cousin. Her small black eyes scanned the room and the small hallways leading into it. Still not seeing her, she sat down with a sigh. '_Maybe her flight is running late._' She thought to herself as she continued to look over the room for her missing cousin. Fifteen minutes has passed since her arrival and she was starting to get worried. Standing, Kikyo started in the direction of the information booth. As she approached it her cousin's voice reached her ears.

"No ma'am, I didn't get to see how bad it was. I only saw it for a split second. And she also left this …" She reached her hand into the pocket of her jeans and her face scrunched up in confusion. Putting her other hand in the second pocket she shook her head. "I must have lost it, I'm sorry."

Kikyo leaned back against the wall behind her waiting for her cousin to finish talking to the lady behind the counter. Finally the girl turned around and her eyes lit up. "Hey Kags, long time no see huh?" Smiling, Kikyo walked up to her cousin and gave her a hug. "So what was that all about?" She asked as she pointed back to the counter Kagome had just come from.

"Oh nothing really, I just ran into some strange girl, literally." Hoisting her large yellow carryon bag onto her shoulders she smiled weakly. "Can we please get out of here? Oh and we need to stop by someplace to eat on the way to your apartment, I'm starved. The food you get on these flights is terrible." Kagome heard her cousin laugh as she grabbed one of her suitcases and began leading the way to the car.

(( Later That Evening ))

Kagome sighed as she plopped down on the clothes covered bed, her cell phone in hand. After checking the time and doing the math she flipped open her phone and dialed her home number. After three rings she heard her mother's cheerful voice as she answered the phone. "Hey mom, I made it. Sota didn't give you any problems this morning about summer school did he?"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed, "No more problems than he usually gives. How was your flight?" She listened as her daughter told her about her flight and the run in with the little girl. A sigh escaped her lips when her daughter said she needed to go. "Are you sure you want to stay there for the summer? New Orleans is a long ways away from home. I have no problems paying to get your ticket fixed so you can come home early."

"No mom, I want to stay. From what Kikyo says there is so much to do here that I probably won't even get it all done in the two months I'm here." Kagome rolled her eyes as she listened to her mother warn her to be careful and to call if she got homesick. "I will mom, I love you." Flipping the phone closed she stood up and began placing her clothes in the dresser she would be using. After tucking the last of her clothes away she walked over to her yellow bag. Kagome glanced at her watch and frowned. '_Man this jet lag is killing me._' She thought as she yawned. Looking longingly at her bed then to her bathroom, then back to her bed she nodded and unzipped the compartment in her bag that had her shower supplies. '_Bath first, sleep second!_' Quickly she pulled out her stuff, pausing when she heard something hit the smooth marble tile floor of her room. Bending down she picked up the small necklace off the floor. "How did that get in there?" She asked out loud to herself. Slowly she ran her fingers over the smooth blood red ruby spider pendant that hung from the gold chain. Shaking her head she placed it on her dresser. '_I guess I will just have to take it back to the airport tomorrow._'

He sat in the shadows, his chair and features completely hidden by the dark. The sound of his chamber door opening brought an evil smile to his face. Standing he made his way over to the edge of the darkness, red eyes catching the light for a moment. "Girl." His command came, his voice rich and laced with wickedness. "Have you found another? One like I told you to seek?"

The girl slowly walked up to the shadows where her master was, but stayed an arms length away from him. "I have, master."

He smiled, "And she has the necklace?" Seeing the nod of girl's head he turned to the other person in his room. "You, come here." He waited till the person had kneeled down in front of him, then he looked to the girl and spoke again. "Show him who he is to hunt."

Small hands twisted, hollow words came from her lips as she recited the spell she knew not how she came to know. Closing her eyes she pictured the girl that she had made run into her earlier in her mind. Focusing on her image the girl opened her eyes, then bit her tongue to keep from gasping. The girl she had chosen was standing in front of her, naked with soap suds in her hair. The image flickered and she heard a growl come from the shadows. Quickly she regained her focus and the image of the girl became clearer.

He nodded in consent of the girl's choice then turned to the man kneeling in just to the right of him. "You will find her and bring her to me. Play with her for a little while if you wish, but she is to come to me untainted and unharmed."

"As you wish."

He watched as his silver haired servant stood and left the room. Feeling a familiar knot in his stomach he turned his attention back to the girl. Quickly he yanked her by the arm to him, his laughter covering drowning out her screams of pain.


End file.
